Old Friends, Jealousy and New Found Feelings
by Chu-ChuSkittles
Summary: With the Spring Dance approaching, Spencer worries about getting a date. While Billy's first girlfriend shows up. This is how, in my mind, Billy and Spencer ended up a couple. It's probably really crappy, and it involves and OC and I tried my best to keep from becoming a Mary-Sue but I may have failed. (WAIT DONT LEAVE SHES ONLY HERE TO MOVE THE PLOT, NOT BE THE PLOT!) Skittles
1. Chapter 1

So I recently got into the DTMG fandom and the pairing of Billy and Spencer so yea this is my story of how they ended up together. It's probably really crappy, and it involves and OC and I tried my best to keep from becoming a Mary-Sue but I may have failed. (WAIT DONT LEAVE SHES ONLY HERE TO MOVE THE PLOT, NOT BE THE PLOT!)

I don't know how long this will be but I'll try to keep it short.

Thanks, you guys rock!

* * *

Spencer's POV

"Next up we have a call in for Cassie Mathews," the radio announcer said enthusiastically, "rest in peace girl, you and your music will be missed."

A peppy girl-power song with a great guitar-line started playing throughout the Wi-Fri. Billy floated over to the radio faster than I've ever seen him fly. He, Rajeev, Shanilla, and I had been hanging out like any normal day after school. I followed Billy over to the radio, his blue eyes staring at it contently.

"What's with this song Billy? I've only seen you react like this when it one of _your _songs." I asked confused. Billy didn't seem to notice me. I poked him in the side, "What's with this song?" I said again with more force.

"It _is_ one of mine brojangles," he smiled from ear to ear.

"This?" I asked confused, "This is one of your song? It's a chick singing."

"You betcha brotatochip, yours truly did the guitar." His smile continued as the song ended.

"So who was the chick singing?" I was seriously confused, it seemed odd for Billy to help with someone else's music other than his own.

"Cassie Mathews, her and I go wayyy back, Han Brolo. She was my first girlfriend. She was an amazing singer so when I made it big I helped her out with laying her first track. Though this was the only one that made it big with the public, probably cuz of me." He smiled at me as he floated back to the couch. I knew he was gonna take most of the credit for the song, Cassie was a good singer but Billy wasn't the type to let his fame go uncredited.

"So what happened to this 'Cassie Mathews'?" I inquired further, as I plopped back down next to Shanilla.

"OH!" Rajeev chimed in, "Wasn't she the girl who like died last weekend? She was totally my idol!" Billy. Shanilla, and I stared at him blankly. "Psh, not that I actually knew who she was, The Jeevster is too cool to listen to girly-pop music." He laughed nervously then shut up.

Billy looked down, "You miss her don't you Billy?" Shanilla asked quietly. Billy nodded.

Suddenly a rush of cold air engulfed the Wi-Fri, and Billy was knocked off his spot in the air by an invisible force. A new smile spread across his face, but why, I had no idea.

"What are you doing here?!" Billy asked excitedly. There was a pause. "It's been too long brolitia! I've missed you." He hugged the invisible being. "Oh yea my other broskis, wait one second." Billy then had 3 rubber bracelets in his hand and gave one to each of us.

We suddenly saw who Billy had been talking to. She was short with the same ghostly skin, eyes, and hair color as Billy. She wore all pastels; a pink tank top, yellow shirt, green leggings, and purple shoes. She also was wearing tons of those rainbow rubber bracelets that Billy had just given us so we could see here. Her hair was shoulder length, parted over one eye, and decorated with a flower crown the same color as her shoes.

"Bros, this is Cassie Mathews, my first girlfriend and up and coming star until her fatal accident!" He gestured dramatically to her. She cracked a small smile, waved, and took a small curtsy in midair. I had a feeling that she wouldn't say much.

Shanilla and I waved back, Rajeev however went all fan-jeev, jumping off his chair and yelling, "OH MY GOSH! YOUR MUSIC IS GREAT! I'M YOUR BIGGEST FAN!" This resulted in many odd looks from Wi-Fri customers, Rajeev laughed awkwardly and sat back down.

"Cassie, this is Shanilla, the screaming fan is Rajeev, and the other bro is my main brohan Spencer Wright."

"It's nice to meet your new friends Billy," The way she smiled at him made me so angry for reasons I didn't know how to explain. "We should totally catch up, it's been so long since I've seen you Billy. I really missed you."

I rolled my eyes, I still couldn't place why she made me so angry, but she did, and I wanted her away from us.

"Totally Cas, totally. Hey, you brosphers mind if we head back to the Cobra Mansion? We have a lot of time to recap." We nodded and the two floated away.

"Hey Spence, whats wrong?" Rajeev asked when they left.

"Nothing." I said flatly.

"Hey look," he pointed to the door, as a red headed girl walked in to the Wi-Fri, "it's Mallory, you should go ask her to the Spring Dance." He elbowed me in the arm. He was right though, now was the perfect chance, no Billy to mess me up, no Billy to stop me.

I stood up and walked toward her with a smiled one my face. When she saw me approach her she smiled back.

"Hi Spencer." She said in her usual singsong voice.

"Hey Mallory, so I was wondering..." I trailed off, feeling awkward, something was wrong with me, but I didn't know what or why.

"Wondering what Spencer?" She questioned tilting her head at me.

"If you'd, uh, want to, um, go to the dance with me?" I finished the sentence quicker than how I started it.

Her smiled grew, "Oh, SPencer, I was waiting for you to ask me. You're so sweet, and I've always thought you were cute." He jumped from her set and wrapped her small arms around me, I blushed more than I have ever in my life. I hugged her back, held for a second then let go as she did.

Her to-go bag was set on the counter and she paid and picked the back up.

"I have to go now Spencer, but I cannot wait for Friday, I'll meet you at the dance. Bye!" She giggled as she walked out.

"Bye Malory, I can't wait either."


	2. Chapter 2

Billy's POV

Wow, Cassie was back, I hadn't seen her in years. She was older, maybe 20 by now, but she still was the same girl from high school. I wasn't the same boy from high school though, had to make some improvements for the rock star life. Cassie never got that, she just wanted to go unnoticed, but I knew better.

"So, um, Cassie, how have you been?" I asked smiling, we had made it back to Spencer's room and were floating over the 2 chairs that Spencer and I play video games in.

"I'm good, well I was good, I'm well like this now," She gestured to the fact that she was floating. It never really occurred to me that she was a new ghost and wasn't as excited as I was. "I really missed you Billy," She spoke softly as always.

"I missed you too," I looked around the room, "I'm sorry for, like, leaving you like behind and stuff."

"Do you mean not saying goodbye to me? When you left for your tour, or when you died?" She seemed angry but she never could look it, her face always had a small smile on it that made it impossible to know what she was thinking. "You left me alone, in a world where I never wanted to be in the first place. Did you ever think that I was fine with only playing ukulele in my room and singing for me 50 MeTube fans? I didn't want to be in the spotlight, you did, I just agreed because I didn't want to be left behind. I didn't know I'd end up alone anyways."

That was the most I've heard her speak at one time. She took a deep breath, and sighed.

"Cassie, I'm sorry, I really am." I felt horrible, "I didn't know that I did this to you. As for not saying goodbye, I never thought I had to, I knew you were always with me, and I was always with you." I tried to wrap my arm around her but she took my arm off her shoulder.

"Billy, I had time to get over you, a lot of it. I was forced to, even before you left for good, I'm sorry." She had quieted down again.

"You don't have to be sorry, I had to do the same." I had broken up with so many girls on the road and none of them mattered to me, Cassie did matter and I finally realized we never broke up. We just grew apart.

"We had it great for a while, and what we had was special. It just wasn't ever meant to be, I've accepted that now. And I'm okay." She smiled at me,

"I am too," I smiled back at her, "and we'll always be close."

She hugged me just as the door slid open and Spencer came in.

"Guess who just asked Mallory to the dance?" He plopped down onto his bed, beaming.

I quickly broke away from the hug, "Wait, what? Broba Fett, what are you talking about?"

"I asked Mallory to the dance, what part of that didn't make sense?" He smiled at me but something seemed off.

I was mad, really mad. If Spencer got a girlfriend he'd never hang out with me. The thought of that seemed to hurt more than it should have.

"Why did you ask her?" I questioned loudly.

"Because I think she's really nice!" He said right away, starting to yell.

"You only asked her cuz she's nice?!" My volume increased.

"No!" He kept yelling.

"Then why?" I was yelling at that point.

Spencer was silent for a few seconds, then he ran out of the room.

I stayed in his room, I didn't know why I got so mad, so I figured I couldn't help much.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, "Let me try to talk to him," Cassie said. I nodded and she floated from the room

* * *

Sorry for the shit chapter. When I made it in my head I can skip the boring stuff so I had to make it all up as I went along.

New update tomorrow, most likely


	3. Chapter 3

Spencer's POV

Billy was mad at me, but I was mad at him so it didn't matter.

I felt a cold wind in the air, at first I thought Billy was coming to apologize but then I realized he didn't probably know what he did wrong, and would probably never apologize anyways. He was too prideful.

I was right of course, not Billy, but the only other person I wanted to see less, Cassie Mathews.

"You okay Spencer?" She asked floating near me while I sat by the edge of the pool with me feet in the water.

"Not really," I looked at her and looked away, "why do you even care?"  
"I care because Billy is my friend, you are Billy's, and any friend of his is a friend of mine." She smiled at me, I felt like I could trust her. "So, what's wrong Spencer?"

I decided to open up. "He knows that I've wanted to ask Mallory out for the longest time and every time I try to he always does something so I can't. And now that I actually did, he isn't even happy for me. He's supposed to be my best bro, but bros should be happy for each other." I sighed, looking at the pool again.

She started to smile. "Spencer, it's not that he's not happy for you. He's jealous."

I turned to stare at her, utterly confused. "What do you mean?"  
"Isn't it obvious Spencer, Billy has a crush on you!" She continued to smile.

"Wait what?! So, lemme get this right, you're saying that my dead, male, cousin-"

"Distant cousin!" She interjected.

"Right. My dead, male, _distant_ cousin, has a crush on me?"

"One of the biggest crushes I've ever seen!"

I was in shock, unable to respond. Billy, the self-obsessed former rock star had a crush, on me. I felt butterflies climb up in my stomach, he had a crush on me.

I must have started to blush because Cassie started to talk to me again. "You like him too, don't you?'

I didn't know how to answer her, but the flush in my checks and the feeling in my stomach said yes.

"I think I do," I smiled.

* * *

Sorry for the super short chapter. Next one will be posted on monday.

I love you guys :D


End file.
